Happiness
by TeenQueen661
Summary: A birthday party is not the only surprise that awaits Ty when he returns home. Number 29 of the 100 Theme Challenge.


Happiness

Summary: A birthday party is not the only surprise that awaits Ty when he returns home. Number 29 of the 100 Theme Challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Shake It Up!_, nor its characters. I only own this story.

The inside of the Blue-Hessenheffer household in Hollywood was a tad chaotic, as people were running from room to room, getting everything ready for Ty's surprise birthday party. The famous rapper turned twenty-six that day and was looking forward to coming home, after a long day of recording songs for his new album, to spend his birthday with Tinka, his wife of a year. However, he was unaware that others had visited to celebrate with him.

"Deuce, get that DJ turn table hooked up!" Dina barked, the clipboard in her hands clearly indicating that she was in charge of the night's festivities.

"I'm on it!" Deuce called, fumbling with the wires by his makeshift DJ station.

"Hurry up with that banner, Tinka!" Dina yelled, pointing at the betwinkled banner, which read _Happy Birthday Ty!_, draped over the railing of the second floor.

"I am attaching it to the railing now," Tinka told her. "Günther left to get more sparkles to finish betwinkling Ty's name on the banner."

"What do you want me to do with this?" CeCe asked, approaching Dina, with a scrumptious chocolate fudge cake in her hands.

"Food table in the living room," Dina answered, quickly. She glanced at the table in question and asked, "Where's the rest of the food?"

"Marcie, Kashlack, and Squizza just finished the different platters," CeCe replied. "It's going to take several trips to bring them all out here. After all, there are a lot!"

"Ugh, Flynn, go help Marcie and the Hessenheffer parents with the food!" Dina ordered, turning to CeCe's brother. "Ty will be here any minute!"

Flynn nodded, before bolting into the kitchen.

Dina groaned, looked upstairs, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Günther putting the finishing touches on the banner with his betwinkler. She then glanced towards the DJ station and grinned when she noticed that Deuce was done setting up.

"Okay, Dina," Rocky said, walking up to her friend. "All of Ty's gifts have been gathered and placed on a large table next to the loveseat in the living room."

"Excellent," Dina replied, satisfied. "Go help the others bring the food platters into the living room."

"Sure," Rocky answered, before hurrying towards the kitchen.

Just then, Dina's eyes widened and her hand flew to the side of the headset that she had on, which indicated that there was an incoming call.

CeCe, Flynn, Georgia, Marcie, Curtis, Kashlack, and Squizza filed out of the kitchen, each carrying platters of different food, ranging from appetizers to American and old country delicacies. Rocky was right behind them, pushing a cart of beer and wine.

"Attention!" Dina announced, once she ended the call. "Just got a call from security! Ty just pulled into the driveway!"

"Hide everyone!" CeCe yelled, so everyone could hear.

Günther and Tinka quickly ducked behind the large, betwinkled banner. Deuce hid behind the speakers by the DJ station. After dropping off the food, CeCe and Flynn joined Rocky behind the leather couch. Georgia, Marcie, Curtis, Kashlack, and Squizza hurried behind the matching loveseat. Dina leaned against the wall next to the door and flicked off a nearby light switch, engulfing the entire mansion in darkness.

There were a few minutes of unbearable silence, before the sound of a doorknob jiggling was heard, followed by a key in the keyhole. A moment later, the door opened and a familar figure stood in the doorway.

"Hello?" Ty called, wondering why the house was so dark. "Tinka, baby, are you home?"

Once Dina flicked the light switch back on, everyone jumped out of their hiding places and yelled, "Surprise!"

Ty's mouth dropped open in shock. His eyes drifted to the side and he smiled when he spotted Dina wink at him. Deuce positioned himself behind the DJ turn table and proceeded to select music. Everyone else made their way towards Ty to greet him.

Tinka was the first to reach him. She bolted down the stairs and threw her arms around him, squealing, "Happy birthday, Ty!"

"Thank you, babe," Ty answered, hugging her tightly. "Was this your doing?"

"It sure was," Dina said, before Tinka could answer. "She wanted to surprise you after you came back from your tour on your birthday. So, she called me to organize everything. Before you know it, we're all here."

"I can't believe all of you are here!" Ty exclaimed, hugging his parents next.

"Once we got word of the plans, we hopped onto planes," CeCe explained, with a smile. "Most of us flew in from Chicago, Günther and I from New York City, and Rocky from Yale University on the other side of the country."

Ty pulled back from his parents' hug and, when he spotted his sister next to him, he grinned and embraced her.

"All the way from Yale?" Ty asked Rocky, who hugged him back.

"Of course," Rocky replied, pulling back and smiling at him. "I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world."

"Okay, enough chit-chat!" Deuce announced through his microphone. "Let's party!"

The room was suddenly filled with upbeat music, as all of the guests started celebrating Ty's twenty-sixth birthday.

* * *

After hours of eating, dancing, and mingling with each other, Ty expressed his desire to open his birthday gifts.

"Deuce, turn down the music!" Dina demanded. "Then, join everyone else in the living room! Ty's going to open his presents!"

Deuce obeyed and, once the music died down, he made his way over to the others. Ty was already sitting on the loveseat, with Tinka next to him. The other guests either stood near them or sat on the carpet in front of them.

Tinka reached for a box, wrapped in blue wrapping paper, from the table nearby and handed it to Ty, saying, "This is from Rocky."

Ty accepted the present and quickly tore the wrapping paper off. He then pulled open the box and grinned when he saw a pair of brown running shoes, with flames on the sides.

"Sweet kicks!" he exclaimed, looking up at his sister. "Thanks, sis!"

"You're welcome," Rocky answered, with a smile, glad that he liked her gift.

"The next one is from your parents," Tinka said, passing her husband a small, green box.

After placing Rocky's gift down by his feet, Ty took the green box from Tinka and ripped the wrapping paper off, to find a dark blue, velvet box.

He opened it and his mouth dropped open when he discovered an expensive, fourteen-carat, gold watch inside.

"Thanks, Mom, thanks Dad," Ty said, slipping the watch onto his wrist.

"Another watch for that expanding collection of his," Tinka said, with a laugh.

"That's right, that's right," Curtis said, pulling Marcie closer to him.

"Open mine next," Günther told Ty, smiling.

"I'm guessing it's the betwinkled one," Ty said, with a chuckle, pointing to the sparkly gift bag on the table.

Tinka nodded, laughing, as she reached for her brother's gift and handed it to Ty. Ty reached into the bag and manuevered his way through several layers of tissue paper. Moments later, he pulled out a black, leather jacket.

"Wow, man, thanks!" Ty exclaimed, running his hands overs the Italian leather. "At first I thought I was getting something with glitter."

"You did," Tinka pointed out, turning the jacket around, revealing a large, silver, music note, constructed out of sparkles.

"I did the betwinkling myself," Günther said, proudly, as he pulled on the collar of his shirt.

"It's an unforgettable gift, Sparkly Boy," Ty said, truthfully. "Thanks, again."

"This is from Georgia," Tinka said, handing Ty a purple, gift-wrapped box. "CeCe and Flynn's mother."

Ty accepted the gift, ripped off the paper, and tossed it aside. He threw the lid off of the box and found several new fedoras inside.

"Cool, thanks, Miss Jones," Ty said, gratefully.

"You're welcome, Ty," Georgia answered, with a smile. "Happy birthday."

"Open mine next, Ty," Deuce said.

"Okay," Ty replied, looking towards the gift table. "Which one is it?"

"The one behind the curtains over there," Deuce replied, gesturing to the large window nearby. "It's too big to put on the table."

Anxious to find out what Deuce's big gift was, Ty bolted out of his seat and hurried towards the curtain-covered window. He pulled the curtains aside and yelled, excitedly, when he spotted a large, flat rectangular box, with a picture of a ping pong table on it, leaning against the window.

"You're kidding!" Ty exclaimed, surprised.

"A new zing pong table, just for you," Deuce said, smirking. "Now Tinka can whoop your ass like she always does."

Everyone laughed, as Ty made his way over to Deuce. Instead of slapping the smirk off of Deuce's face, Ty just slapped him on the back, in a friendly way.

"Thanks, man," Ty said.

"No problem," Deuce replied, with a grin.

"Open mine next," Flynn said. "It's the orange one."

Tinka reached for the orange gift bag and waited for Ty to sit back down next to her, before handing him it. He pulled out several crumpled pieces of tissue paper and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he saw what was inside.

"Ty mentioned to me that he has been wanting these for him and Tinka to use," Flynn explained, smirking.

"What is it?" Rocky asked, curiously. "A set of pots and pans for the kitchen? Fitness DVDs?"

Ty turned a bit red, as he glanced at the variety of sex toys inside the bag, including a collar, leash, and a pair of handcuffs.

"What is inside, Ty?" Tinka asked, glancing inside the bag. Once she learned about its contents, she blushed and said, quickly, "Uh, Dina, which one is your gift?"

"The yellow box," Dina answered, confused. "Why?"

"How about you open that one next, sweetie?" Tinka suggested to Ty, deciding it would not be best to tell everyone about the sex toys, especially with her parents in the room.

"Good idea," Ty replied, keeping Flynn's gift bag next to him, so no one looked inside it. Luckily, no one else urged him to reveal its contents.

Tinka handed Ty the yellow, wrapped box, which Ty accepted. He tore the wrapping paper off and opened it, to find a folded up poster inside.

"A poster?" Deuce questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Of what?"

Ty shrugged, pulling the poster out of the box. He unfolded it and noticed that it was a poster of him on stage, in front of the New York skyline at night. Across the top of the poster, in neon green letters, were the words, _Ty Blue! Live on New Year's Eve, December 31, 2022 in Times Square!_

"I'm playing in Times Square on New Year's Eve?" Ty asked, not believing Dina. When she nodded, he grinned and said, "You're the best manager ever!"

"Thanks, I know," Dina replied, with a smile. "Happy birthday, Ty."

"The next gift is from CeCe," Tinka said, passing Ty a red gift bag.

Ty accepted the bag and, after tossing several wads of tissue paper out, pulled out a shiny, blue, ping pong paddle covered in music notes, with his name engraved on the handle.

"Something to go with Deuce's gift," CeCe said, smiling. "You're welcome."

"Thanks, CeCe," Ty said, slipping the paddle back into the bag and setting it aside.

"The big, gold bag is from us," Kashlack said, speaking for himself and Squizza. "Please, do open it."

"Of course," Ty replied, as Tinka handed him the bag.

Everyone watched as Ty pulled out layers of tissue paper, before pulling out a large, beautiful, wooden frame that contained four pictures of Ty and Tinka at their wedding. The first picture was of the couple walking down the aisle after being pronounced husband and wife by the priest. The second was of Ty and Tinka feeding each other cake. The third was of them sharing their first dance together as a married couple, and the fourth was of them by a flowery arch, with Ty holding Tinka bridal style.

"Just a little something to remember the special day when you married the love of your life," Squizza said, smiling.

"Thank you very much," Ty said, gratefully, as he pulled Tinka closer to him.

"You are very welcome," Kashlack answered, with a smile. "Happy birthday, son-in-law."

"Of course, the best gift has been saved for last," Squizza said, looking at her daughter. "Tinkabell, you can present your husband with your gift now."

Tinka nodded and hopped off of her seat. She made her way over to the coat closet nearby and slid the door aside. She rummaged inside and pulled out a dozen mylar balloons, all different colours, tied to a betwinkled weight.

Ty raised an eyebrow as Tinka made her way back towards him and placed the balloons on the floor in front of him.

"Balloons?" Ty questioned, looking at his wife. "You got me balloons for my birthday?"

"Yes, I think that is very clear," Tinka replied, as though it was obvious.

Ty turned his attention back to the balloons and noticed that they all had the same message written on them: _Congratulations on the New Baby!_

"Um, are you sure you that the clerk at the store gave you the correct balloons?" Ty asked Tinka, confused. "They don't say _Happy Birthday_ on them, nor have a giant _26_ on them."

"They are the correct balloons, I assure you," Tinka answered, her smile growing.

"But, that can't be right," Ty said, shaking his head. "We're not having a baby."

"Give it about eight more months," Tinka said, still smiling.

Realization hit Ty like a ton of bricks. He glanced at Tinka again, who was smiling like a beauty pageant contestant.

"We're having...we're having a baby?" Ty asked, surprised.

Tinka nodded, bashfully, and said, "Happy birthday, Daddy."

Cheers erupted from the other party guests as Ty, in a state of pure happiness, pulled Tinka in for a passionate, toe-curling kiss.

Twelve down, eighty-eight to go! Questions? Comments?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

~TeenQueen661


End file.
